Kainora story (Dutch)
by ChocoMetal
Summary: Wat gebeurd er als Jinora en Kai een pauze nemen? Lees het hier Het is mijn eerste verhaal dus verbeteringen zijn altijd welkom
1. Chapter 1

_**Kainora's eerste kus**_

Derde persoon pov

"Kai luister je?" vroeg Jinora "huh wat zei je?" antwoorde Kai. "ik vroeg of je luisterde" "oke maar kunnen we niet even pauze houden?" vroeg Kai aan Jinora. "Kai om je tatoo's te krijgen moet je dit weten" zuchte Jinora "Maar ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik ze nu wilde" antwoorde hij haar.

Ik stond bij de deur om Jinora te halen maar bleef staan toen ik die 2 zo zag en het maakt mij woest ik bleef kijken om te weten of Kai niet iets deed dat Jinora pijn deed dus keek ik verder naar hun conversatie.

Jinora zuchte "oke 5 minuten dan" en met dat gezegd te hebben stond ze op maar werd tegengehouden door een arm. "Kai wat doe je?" "Ik hoef geen snacks Jinora ik wil iets anders" fluisterde hij. Jinora besefte opeens hoe dicht ze bij elkaar waren en keek naar Kai's lippen ze waren roze en leken zacht Jinora vroeg zich af of ze ook echt zo zacht waren als dat ze leken. Kai zag dat Jinora naar zijn lippen keek, hij vroeg zich af of hij haar ook echt ging kussen. Jinora gaf een hint door naar voren te leunen in de hoop dat Kai dat ook deed en dat deed hij. Kai keek eerst goed in Jinora's ogen om zeker te weten dat ze wilde dat hij haar kuste. Hij zag geen twijfel dus overbrugde het laatste stukje en drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Hij vroeg toestemming door met zijn tong tegen haar lippen te tikken en hij kreeg die.

Tenzins pov

Ik was op zoek naar Jinora. Ik liep naar haar kamer samen met Kya. We wilde naar binnen lopen en Kya kon me nog net tegenhouden dat ik niet ging schreeuwen. "Tenzin rustig, laten we kijken hoe het verder gaat" zei Kya tegen mij. Ik knikte en samen keken we verder.

Kai's Pov

Ik moest op adem komen dus trok ik terug. Jinora glimlachte en zei "dat was euh leuk?" ik lachte en drukte mijn lippen weer op die van haar en dit keer kreeg ik meteen toestemming en zo ging het nog even door totdat we Tenzin hoorde schreeuwen: En nu is het genoeg! We schrokken zo erg dat we allebei naar de andere kant van de kamer sprongen.

Tenzins pov

"En nu is het genoeg!" schreeuwde ik Jinora en Kai schrokken zo erg dat ze allebei naar de andere kant van de kamer sprongen. Kya moest lachen. En zei "Rustig Tenzin Jinora is al 14 ze kan uistekend voor zichzelf zorgen en als ze het niet had gewild had ze hem allang gestopt"

Ik accepteerde het maar ik moest mijn wraak op Kai hebben dus stuurde ik hem samen met Opal op een missie aan de andere kant van het aarde rijk.

Jinora keek me geen enkele seconde aan en zelfs Pema vroeg wat ik had gedaan. "Ik heb Kai samen met Opal naar het aarderijk gestuurd" Pema zei met een serieuze blik "weet jij hoe Jinora zich nu voelt met je doet niet alleen Kai pijn maar ook Jinora en ik geef Jinora groot gelijk dat ze je negeert."


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

_**Kainora's eerste kus**_

 _ **H2**_

Pov. Kai

Het is een maand geleden dat ik Jinora heb gezien en eindelijk ga ik terug naar luchttempel eiland. Tenzin zal wel weer proberen om mij bij Jinora weg te houden.

 _Eenmaal bij luchttempel eiland_

Ik zie Pema, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan en Tenzin maar waar is Jinora? Vroeg ik mezelf af.

"Pema waar is Jinora?" vroeg ik "Jinora is weggelopen sorry Kai." Ik sprong meteen weer op Lefty vastbesloten om Jinora te gaan vinden.

Pov Jinora

Ik loop nu al dagen en nog steeds geen fruit of iets anders eetbaars gevonden.

Opeens hoor ik een luchtbizon boven me en als ik kijk zie ik Lefty. Lefty moet mij opgemerkt hebben want Lefty vliegt lager en vliegt naar mij toe.

"Jinora!" hoor ik Kai schreeuwen en op dat moment voel ik dat ik in een knuffel getrokken wordt ik weet meteen wie het is, Kai.

"Waarom liep je weg?" vroeg Kai "Ik hoorde dat mijn vader wraak wilde nemen omdat je mij gekust hebt en hij iets wilde terug doen en ik dacht als hij Kai weg stuurt ben ik ook weg" antwoorde ik.

Kai drukte zijn lippen op die van mij en voordat we verder konden gaan hoorden we gekuch.

Pov Tenzin

Ik volgde Lefty en zag Kai en Jinora zoenen en voordat ze verder konden kuchte ik. Jinora keek me boos aan en pakte Kai's pols en liep weg.

Ik werd zo boos MIJN DOCHTER LIEP GEWOON WEG MET DIE DIE DIEF!

Pov Kai

Jinora trok me mee aan mijn pols naar Lefty en vloog samen met mij naar luchttempel eiland waar ze haar familie begroet. Ik sta het allemaal maar aan te kijken voordat ik door Jinora er bij getrokken word en zegt "jij hoort er ook bij Kai".

Pov Pema

"lieverd waar is Tenzin?" vroeg ik aan Jinora "Weet ik niet mam maar hij komt wel terug" en Jinora had gelijk daar kwam Tenzin aan en aan zijn gezicht te zien was hij niet blij.

"JINORA JE HAD BELOOFT DAT JE NIET ZOALS KORRA ZOU ZIJN!" schreeuwde Tenzin naar zijn dochter.

"Hey! Zo erg was ik toch niet riep Korra?" "en dat had ik niet beloofd dus laat me nou!" Screeuwde Jinora naar haar vader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Tenzins pov

Jinora rende weer weg en dit keer liet ik haar niet gaan ik vloog op Oogie achter haar aan en Jinora wist waarschijnlijk dat ik haar niet zomaar liet gaan dus sprong ze op Pepper en trok Kai mee en vloog weg.

Kai's pov

Jinora trok me mee naar pepper en zei: "Lefty heeft rust nodig"

Dus sprongen Jinora en ik op Pepper en vlogen weg.

"Jinora waar gaan we naartoe?" vroeg ik.

"Naar de grot waar opa Aang ook heeft gezeten. En Kai waar is die grot?" vroeg Jinora. "Euhh" Ik wist het echt niet. "Kai let je wel op bij geschiedenis?" vroeg Jinora weer "Nee ik denk telkens aan jou" Antwoorde ik. "Kai je hoordt je te focussen en niet aan andere dingen te denken anders stop ik je met geschiedenis geven en laat ik dat wel aan iemand anders over." Zei Jinora bloed serieus. "Nee niet doen ik zal opletten!" Riep ik in paniek want zonder haar hulp kon ik nooit weg bij Tenzin.

Jinora's pov

Ik glimlachte bij Kai's reactie en zei: "Die grot is in de vuurnatie en ten tweede kijk een achter je. Kai keek naar achter en zei : "waar is Tenzin?" "Hij heeft het opgegeven."

 _In de grot_

Kai's pov

"Kom we gaan slapen zei ik."

Tenzins pov

"Ik kan niet geloven dat ik haar heb laten gaan tierde ik tegen Pema"

"Rustig maar Jinora weet wat ze doet en ik geef haar geen ongelijk."


End file.
